


Stimulation

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Electrical Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll do anything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: read the prompt, people  
> prompt: Ianto/Cyber!Lisa, Her new metal-sheathed parts needs MASSIVE simulation for her to get off. A peening hammer? A cattle prod? Take your pick! No non-con/violence, please.

Ianto has acquired numerous books on the topic of sex and physical disabilities. Lisa's metal shell includes replacements for the body parts which were already removed, and even in the brightest of uncertain futures, they will still be gone.

The books are useful now, as he relearns her remaining nerves, as he traces them with his lips before pulling away.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He takes a breath, places the stun gun against her crotch. She cries out, but he knows that beautiful cry. The books have nothing to add as he squeezes the trigger again and again and again.


End file.
